Knocked Door
by CHANBAEK INDONESIA
Summary: Insiden ember bocor membuat baekhyun menemukan musuh kesayangan. Baekhyun mendapatkan tetangga baru yang tampan dan seksi, tapi juga menyebalkan. Setelah pertengkaran yang hampir terjadi di setiap pertemuan mereka, baekhyun menyadari bahwa ia menyukai tetangga barunya itu, Park Chanyeol. "Chanyeol, ciumnya nanti saja. Dasar mesum!" - ChanBaek/BaekYeol/Chanyeol/Baekhyun - FWC 1A


**CIC FWC #1A**

 **Prompt A.6 :** **Ember**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

" **Knocked Door** **"**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Category : Boys Love/Shounen-ai**

 **Genre :** **Humor, Romance**

 **Length : Oneshot**

 **Rate : T**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

"Selamat pagi, aku tetangga barumu, kakek," sapa Baekhyun saat mendapati seorang laki-laki beruban yang tengah berjalan dengan tangan di tongkatnya. Suara riang Baekhyun membuat sang kakek memperhatikan Baekhyun dari bawah sampai atas. Celana jeans hitam dan kaos berwarna putih, dengan beanie kuning yang menutupi sebagian rambutnya. Tangan kiri Baekhyun membawa tas besar berwarna hitam dan sebuah ember biru di tangan kanannya.

Baekhyun membungkukkan badannya sopan saat mendapati sang kakek tengah memperhatikannya. "Aku Byun Baekhyun, Kakek. Aku akan menempati flat nomor 36."

Sang kakek membalas senyum Baekhyun. "Semoga kau suka tinggal di sini, ya. Tapi aku belum melihat orang tuamu? Masa anak kecil sepertimu membawa barang-barang berat ini sendiri?"

"Aku tinggal sendiri di sini, Kek. Aku sudah tingkat 2 senior high school." Karena sudah terbiasa disangka sebagai anak kecil, Baekhyun jadi menanggapinya dengan santai. "Ya sudah Kek, aku harus membenahi barang-barangku."

Sang kakek mengangguk dan Baekhyun segera berjalan dengan cepat karena beban di kedua tangannya. Ia bersenandung pelan untuk menghilangkan keadaan hening di sekitarnya hingga Baekhyun mendengar teriakan dari arah belakangnya. Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya dan mendelik, di belakangnya banyak sekali jejak air dan semakin diperhatikan jejak air itu berhenti di sampingnya.

"Aduh, Donghae-ku sekarat!" Baekhyun memekik saat air di embernya nyaris surut. Tanpa disadarinya ember yang sedari tadi ia bawa ternyata bocor. "Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana bagaimana?!"

Dengan cepat Baekhyun berjongkok dan mengeluarkan tempat air minum di tasnya dan menuangkan seluruh isinya ke dalam ember, tentu saja Baekhyun telah mencondongkan embernya ke bagian yang tidak bocor.

"Maafkan aku ya, pasti kau merasakan sakit," gumam Baekhyun sambil menatap prihatin pada ikan-ikannya.

"Ya! Aku memang sakit, pinggangku rasanya mau patah saja!" suara itu membuat kedua alis Baekhyun mengernyit.

"Loh, sejak kapan ikanku bisa bicara?"

"Aku bukan ikanmu, bodoh!" ada suara yang menyahutinya lagi, Baekhyun mendongak dan mendapati seorang lelaki yang tengah berdiri sambil memegangi pinggangnya dengan tangan kirinya. Sebagian celananya basah, dan yang paling mengagetkan Baekhyun adalah kedua mata bulat orang di depannya yang menatapkan tajam.

"Kenapa kau memarahiku? Kenapa melotot padaku? Kenapa memakiku juga?" mata Baekhyun mengerjap beberapa kali, ia memandang heran laki-laki di hadapannya lalu dengan perlahan berdiri. Tapi walaupun sudah berdiri, tetap saja Baekhyun harus mendongak saat menatap lelaki tinggi di hadapannya. Mengesalkan.

"Kenapa bermain air di sini, bocah? Lihat, karena perbuatanmu orang lain jadi celaka," tukasnya. Ia masih saja menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan intimidasi karena Baekhyun sama sekali tidak terlihat takut padanya.

"Aku tidak sedang bermain air, Tuan Dewasa." Untuk kali ini Baekhyun tidak melayangkan protes karena ada yang memanggilnya bocah. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya pasrah. "Aku tidak sengaja membuat lantainya basah karena emberku bocor. Dan mana mungkin aku berniat membunuh Donghae kesayanganku."

"Donghae?" kernyitan timbul di dahi lelaki tinggi itu. Baru disadari Baekhyun bahwa seseorang yang berada di hadapannya ini punya mata yang lumayan besar, hidungnya mancung dan bibirnya seksi saat terbuka. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali saat berusaha mengusir pemikiran anehnya.

Baekhyun melirik ember yang berisi ikan di sampingnya, bermaksud memberitahu bahwa yang ia sebut Donghae adalah ikan-ikan kesayangannya. Sedangkan lelaki tinggi itu menghela nafas kasar.

"Oke kalau begitu. Tapi apa kau tidak berniat meminta maaf?"

"Sebenarnya ini juga salahmu karena tidak berhati-hati saat berjalan," Chanyeol kembali melotot, "Tapi baiklah, aku minta maaf, Tuan Dewasa."

"Aku Park Chanyeol. Jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan aneh itu lagi."

"Kenapa? Kau juga menyebutku bocah, kan?"

"Itu karena kau masih bocah."

"Kau kan juga sudah dewasa."

Baekhyun mengambil barang-barang di sampingnya lalu pergi meninggalkan lelaki dewasa itu. Ia mencoba tidak peduli dengan suara umpatan di belakangnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah memindahkan ikannya ke akuarium, Baekhyun mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sejenak. Ia memperhatikan ikan berwarna jingga kesukaannya yang berenang menelusuri tempat barunya. Lalu ia bawa pandangannya menelusuri flat kecil miliknya. Tidak terlalu besar, tapi Baekhyun rasa ini lebih dari cukup.

Dering ponselnya menghentikan kegiatan Baekhyun mengamati kamar barunya.

"Ya, Ibu."

"Hm, aku suka tempatnya, terima kasih, bu." Baekhyun menjepit ponselnya di antara bahu dan telinganya, kemudian mengeluarkan barang-barang di tasnya dan mulai menatanya. "Jangan sampai ikan-ikanku mati ya, beri makan dua kali sehari, ganti juga airnya jika sudah sedi – "

"Itu karena ibu melarangku membawa semua ikanku."

Pembicaraan berhenti. Baekhyun masih kesal dengan ibunya karena ia dilarang membawa semua ikan kesayangannya. Ibunya bilang flat kecil Baekhyun tidak ada bedanya dengan toko ikan jika ia mengangkut beberapa akuarium dan ember-ember yang ada di kamarnya. Alhasil, hanya satu akuarium besar yang ia bawa kemari.

Setelah sprei di pasang, Baekhyun langsung saja membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur. Ia memeluk guling erat-erat sambil menggeliat. Baru saja ia jatuh tertidur jika tidak dikagetkan dengan suara musik yang volumenya sangat keras. Baekhyun terduduk lalu menatap tembok di sampingnya. Suara itu berasal dari kamar sebelah, sungguh ini merupakan satu dari sekian banyak ketidakberuntungan Byun Baekhyun hari ini.

Baekhyun menghela nafas dan kembali membaringkan tubuhnya, ia menggunakan bantal untuk menutupi kedua telinganya. Tapi tetap saja ia mendengar suara keras itu. Pada dasarnya Baekhyun memang tidak bisa tidur karena kebisingan semacam itu.

Dengan terpaksa Baekhyun bangun dari baringannya dan menggunakan sandal rumah kelinci yang ada di samping kasurnya, lalu berjalan dengan malas keluar dari flatnya. Ia mengetuk pintu yang berada di sebelah flatnya. Awalnya Baekhyun normal-normal saja megetuk pintunya, namun karena tidak mendapat tanggapan, ia menggedor pintu di depannya keras-keras.

"PERMISI, TOLONG BUKA PIN – "

Pintu terbuka. Tangan Baekhyun masih meggantung di udara, mengepalkan tinju. Baekhyun merasakan tangannya berdenyut karena menggedor pintu itu terlalu keras. Ia menahan nafasnya sejenak, Baekhyun berhadapan lagsung dengan dada telanjang seorang lelaki. Mata Baekhyun melirik ke bawah dan menemukan fakta lain bahwa seseorang di hadapannya menggunakan celana selutut dan menampakkan _v-line_ pinggulnya yang seksi.

"Ada apa sih, bocah ember?"

Baekhyun segera mendogakkan kepalanya saat mendegar suara berat yang tidak asing di telinganya. Seketika kelopak matanya melebar saat ia mengenali mata sayu dengan rambut berantakan yang terlihat seksi. Dia adalah laki-laki sok dewasa yang ia temui tadi sore, kalau Baekhyun tidak salah ingat, namanya Park Chanyeol. Chanyeol berdiri dengan satu tangan menggenggam pintu dan satu tangannya yang bergerak membetulkan celana pendeknya. Apa dia tidur sambil telanjang? Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya membuang fantasi gila di pikirannya.

"Kalau tidak ada yang penting, pergilah bocah pendek. Dan jangan berani-berani menggedor pintuku lagi atau aku akan – "

"Tunggu, biarkan aku berbicara." Baekhyun menyela ucapan Chanyeol. "Pertama, aku sudah tingkat dua senior high school dan bukan lagi bocah. Yang kedua, bisakah kau membiarkan tetanggamu tidur dan matikan musikmu, kau pikir ini night club atau apa?!"

Baekhyun mengakhiri perkataannya dengan suara nafas yang terburu-buru, ia kesal bukan main karena tidurnya terganggu. Baru sehari tapi ia sudah mendapat musuh di sini.

"Dengar ya, anak tingkat dua yang manis, dinding ini cukup tebal dan cukup meredam suara dari kamarku. Dan sebelum kau, tidak ada yang protes, tuh."

"Mereka tidak protes padamu karena kebanyakan tetangga flatmu adalah kakek-kakek dan nenek-nenek. Dan lagi, aku tidak bisa tidur jika ada suara berisik!"

"Apa sekarang kau sedang... curhat padaku?"

"Aku tidak sedang curhat padamu, Tuan Dewasa!" Baekhyun meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggangnya, gerakan tubuh Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol memperhatikan tubuh Baekhyun dari bawah ke atas.

"Wow, kau seksi juga ya, sweety," ujar Chanyeol yang diakhiri dengan siulan. Ia memperhatikan kaki Baekhyun yang putih, bocah manis itu hanya menggunakan bokser bergambar piglet dan kaos putih pendek. Chanyeol kembali menatap Baekhyun dan mengedipkan matanya sambil menyeringai. Membuat Baekhyun semakin kesal.

"Dengar ya Tuan Mesum, namaku Byun Baekhyun. Berhenti memanggilku bocah ember, bocah manis, sweety atau apapun panggilan anehmu. Dan jangan berani-berani menghinaku, ya!" lama-lama berbicara dengan makhluk tinggi yang sangat disayangkan tampan ini membuat emosi Baekhyun naik. Bukannya menyanggupi saja ucapan Baekhyun, Chanyeol malah tidak keberatan meladeni bocah manis di hadapannya.

"Kau harus pandai berkaca, kau juga tahu aku Park Chanyeol tapi kau memanggilku dengan panggilan lain. Dan aku lebih tua darimu, seharusnya kau menggunakan bahasa formal padaku." Chanyeol mencondongkan tubuh atasnya mendekati Baekhyun. "Atau kau menggangguku karena ingin kuninabobokan?"

Segera saja Baekhyun berbalik dan masuk ke flatnya dan membanting pintu sekeras-kerasnya. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang tersenyum senang karena berhasil menggoda tetangga barunya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kata kakek-kakek tetangga baruku, Chanyeol itu orangnya pintar dan baik. Tapi dia tidak ingin melanjutkan pendidikannya karena dia sudah bosan dengan sekolah katanya. Huh, sok pintar sekali dia!"

Kyungsoo menyendok makanannya dengan tenang saat Baekhyun menceritakan tetangga-baru-menyebalkan tapi selalu ia bicarakan sejak kedatangannya ke sekolah tadi, dan masih berlanjut saat waktunya makan siang. Percuma saja Kyungsoo menegur Baekhyun atau mencoba menghentikan lelaki berbibir tipis itu untuk berhenti mengoceh karena ia tahu itu tidak akan ada hasilnya.

"Dia bekerja sebagai DJ, pantas saja malam-malam menyetel lagu-lagu EDM. Pasti dia lelaki mesum yang selalu bergonta-ganti pasangan," tukas Baekhyun sambil sesekali mengunyah chiki kesukaannya.

"Tapi dia cukup tampan, matanya bulat. Pinggul, dada, dan pantatnya itu seksi sekali, Soo." Baekhyun terkikik, lalu detik berikutnya tersadar. "Eh, kenapa aku jadi teringat pinggulnya. Menjijikan seka – "

"Byun Baekhyun."

"Ya?" melihat Baekhyun yang menatapnya dengan tatapan polos tanpa dosa, Kyungsoo menghela nafas, ia meletakkan sendok dan garpunya.

"Kau tertarik dengan tetangga barumu, kan?" pertanyaan Kyungsoo menimbulkan kernyitan di dahi Baekhyun. "Laki-laki bernama Park Panyol itu, kau suka padanya?"

Baekhyun melebarkan matanya, "Mana mungkin aku menyukai orang menyebalkan seperti dia. Bisa-bisa aku akan diperkosa olehya jika terus berdekatan dengannya. Dan lagi, namanya Chanyeol, bukan Panyol!"

"Kau berkata seperti itu, tapi ekspresi wajahmu terlihat seperti kau ingin dimesumi olehnya, baek?"

"Oh tentu saj – " ucapan Baekhyun terhenti saat ia menyadari apa yang diucapkan Kyungsoo, " – tidak!"

"Kau tidak biasanya membicarakan seseorang sampai sebegini antusiasnya, Baekhyun. Apalagi lelaki, mungkin ini alasan kenapa kau tidak memiliki pacar sampai saat ini, kau lebih tertarik pada lelaki seksi dengan v-line indah di pinggulnya," ucap Kyungsoo panjang lebar, ia menyisakan banyak makanan di piringnya karena kecerewetan temannya. Baekhyun terdiam dan berpikir, apa memang benar ia tertarik pada lelaki yang beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya itu?

"Ngomong-ngomong, Kyungsoo, kenapa perkataanmu frontal sekali? Kau menyebut pinggul seseorang seksi! Bukankah itu termasuk tindakan asusila?"

Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun dengan malas dan menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, "ngomong-ngomong juga, Byun, kau bahkan membahas pantat seseorang beberapa menit yang lalu."

"Benarkah?!"

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun mengobrak-abrik tasnya, bahkan sampai mengeluarkan semua isi tasnya karena ia tidak menemukan kunci flatnya di setiap celah pun. Baekhyun mengerang, ia duduk di depan pintu flatnya dan menyadarkan tubuh ke tembok di samping pintu. Sempat terlintas ide bahwa ia harus kembali ke sekolah dan mencari kuncinya yang mungkin tertinggal di laci meja, namun segera ia urungkan. Ini hampir jam tujuh malam dan Baekhyun berpikir akan sangat membuang tenaga jika ia kembali ke sekolah.

Ketika ia melihat sepasang sepatu berhenti di depannya, Baekhyun mendongak. Ia mendapati Chanyeol berdiri tepat di depannya, leher Baekhyun sampai pegal karena harus mendongakkan wajah terlalu tinggi.

"Kau ini sedang apa, Piglet?" Baekhyun kembali menundukkan pandangannya karena kesal, sejak ia menggedor rumah Chanyeol dengan mengenakan bokser piglet satu minggu yang lalu, laki-laki tinggi itu selalu memanggilnya piglet di setiap pertemuan mereka yang pasti berujung pertengkaran dan adu mulut.

"Tidak apa-apa."

Tapi ekspresi dan tingkah Baekhyun mengindikasikan bahwa ini tidak baik-baik saja.

Chanyeol menekuk lututnya dan berjongkok di depan Baekhyun sehingga posisi mereka saling berhadapan. Ia menatap Baekhyun seolah menunggu Baekhyun mengatakan masalahnya. Karena Chanyeol tidak kunjung beranjak, Baekhyun menatap mata Chanyeol yang jaraknya kini lebih dekat dengannya.

"Aku kehilangan kunciku," ujar Baekhyun lesu. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin berbagi masalahnya dengan Chanyeol, tapi saat menatap mata Chanyeol, bibirnya seolah-olah berkata tanpa sepengetahuan sang pemilik.

"Apa kau tidak sengaja meninggalkannya di sekolah?" Baekhyun mengangkat kedua bahunya sekali, "ayo kita cari ke sekolahmu, aku antar."

Baekhyun kembali mendongakkan wajahnya menatap Chanyeol, ia baru sadar jika Chanyeol terlihat lebih tampan dari biasanya. Lelaki bermata bulat itu mengenakan kaos putih dan jaket kulit hitam, rambutnya juga terlihat lebih keren dari biasanya, mungkin diberi sedikit gel, dahinya terlihat dan itu membuat wajah Chanyeol tampak bersih.

"Bukankah kau akan berangkat kerja?"

"Tidak masalah jika aku mengantarmu terlebih dahulu, daripada kau duduk di sini, semakin malam kan semakin dingin."

Tidak ada jawaban dari Baekhyun, tapi saat Chanyeol beranjak dan berjalan menjauhinya, Baekhyun buru-buru memasukkan semua barang-barang yang sempat ia keluarkan dari tasnya, lalu berlari mengikuti Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol terseyum menyeringai saat mendengar suara langkah terburu-buru mendekat.

"Wah, motormu keren sekali," ujar Baekhyun saat Chanyeol tengah memakai helmnya, ia mengelus motor sport berwarna hitam dengan corak indah yang berwarna putih. Sedangkan Chanyeol segera menaiki motor itu dengan mudah, tubuh tingginya sangat cocok dengan motor itu.

"Cepatlah naik," Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya pada Baekhyun, "dan jangan sampai ada jejak sepatumu di motorku."

Baekhyun mendengus dan mencibir saat mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. Dengan sengaja Baekhyun menaiki motor Chanyeol dengan hentakan hingga membuat motornya sedikit oleng, tentu saja Chanyeol buru-buru menyeimbangkannya.

"Kalau kau bertindak barbar seperti ini lebih baik tidak usah menaiki motorku!" teriak Chanyeol sambil berusaha menoleh ke belakang.

Baekhyun hanya menepuk bahu Chanyeol dua kali. "Baiklah, cepat antarkan aku, Chanyeol."

"Manis-manis kok tidak punya sopan santun." Cibir Chanyeol sambil tersenyum dari balik helmnya.

"Yak aku mendengarmu! Jangan – " teriakan Baekhyun terhenti karena Chanyeol meng-gas motornya hingga menimbulkan suara yang sangat keras dan melaju cepat. Baekhyun segera saja menutup mulutnya saat motor membawanya melaju dengan kencang. Mereka tidak saling bicara karena sudah tahu bahwa suara mereka akan terbawa angin.

Setelah turun dari motor, Baekhyun berdiri sambil melamun. Bahkan sampai Chanyeol turun dari motornya juga dan melepas helmnya, Baekhyun belum berkedip juga. Dahi Chanyeol mengernyit heran saat melihat keadaan Baekhyun.

"Hey, kau masih hidup, kan?" Chanyeol sedikit merapikan rambut Baekhyun yang berantakan karena tertiup angin, hampir semua rambut bagian depan Baekhyun berdiri karena ia tidak mengenakan helm tadi. Perlakuan lembut Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun tersadar, ia menatap tangan Chanyeol yang masih di kepalanya dan segera menepisnya.

"Chanyeol! Kapan-kapan izinkan aku mengendarai motormu, ya!" Baekhyun tersenyum manis sekali, membuat Chanyeol terpesona.

Chanyeol yang masih sedikit kaget karena tangannya baru saja ditepis melebarkan mata bulatnya. "Tidak akan, mimpi saja sana!"

Mendengar jawaban Chanyeol, wajah berbinar Baekhyun berubah menjadi cemberut, "Huh, dasar pelit."

Baekhyun berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol menuju pos satpam, tapi tidak ada seorang pun di sana. Sekolah sudah sepi dan Baekhyun bermaksud meminta bantuan Pak Satpam agar mau menemaninya mencari kunci itu, tapi sialnya satpamnya entah pergi kemana. Ia berbalik menatap Chanyeol, sempat terbesit di pikirannya untuk meminta agar Chanyeol mau menemaninya masuk ke sekolah. Tapi melihat Chanyeol yang sedang memasang helmnya, niat Baekhyun segera terkubur, akhirnya dia masuk sendirian.

Setelah melewati lorong-lorong yang panjang seorang diri, Baekhyun akhirnya sampai di kelasnya. Ia berkeliling mencari kunci di laci mejanya, sampai semua laci pun ia cek, tapi tetap saja tidak ketemu juga.

"Apa kau sudah menemukannya?" Baekhyun tersentak karena suara yang mengagetkannya, ia sampai terbentur meja karena terburu-buru menegakkan tubuhnya. Mendengar Baekhyun memekik sambil memegangi dahinya, Chanyeol segera berlari mendekat ke arah Baekhyun.

"Bodoh sekali sampai terbentur meja begitu."

"Ini gara-gara kau yang mengagetkanku! Kukira kau sudah pergi meninggalkanku tadi," ucap Baekhyun sambil mengusap-usap dahinya. "Apa aku berdarah?"

"Ayo kita pulang, aku sudah melapor ke satpam kalau kunci flatmu hilang, siapa tahu mereka menemukannya saat berkeliling." Chanyeol menggenggam tangan kiri Baekhyun dan menariknya menuju pintu kelas.

"Benar kau sudah melaporkannya?" melihat Chanyeol yang tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, Baekhyun hanya diam. Ia memandangi tangannya yang masih digenggam Chanyeol dan berpikir, kenapa orang ini masih di sini dan menemuinya?

"Apa kau akan menawariku untuk menginap di flatmu?" Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya kasar saat mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun, anak ini sungguh _to the point_ dan minim rasa malu. Tapi itulah yang membuat Baekhyun menarik. Chanyeol meraih helmnya dan memberikannya pada Baekhyun.

"Kau boleh menginap di flatku, aku akan bekerja jam sepuluh nanti dan pulang dini hari." Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun saat anak itu kesulitan memasang helm. "Tapi kau dilarang menyentuh barang-barangku, kecuali sofa dan kamar mandi."

"Ini kebesaran untukku, Chanyeol," ujar Baekhyun setelah Chanyeol mengancingkan helm untuk Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dan merasa bahwa helmnya sangat kebesaran untuknya.

"Sudah tidak usah banyak protes, yang penting telinga dan wajahmu tidak kedinginan." Baekhyun tertegun lalu tersenyum manis mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. Ia memandangi punggung tegap Chanyeol, lelaki tinggi itu sudah menghidupkan motornya.

"Apa kau akan berdiri di sana sambil tersenyum mesum seperti itu sepanjang malam?" Baekhyun tersadar dan berjalan mendekat, ternyata Chanyeol melihatnya dari kaca spion. Apakah Chanyeol sadar jika Baekhyun suka dengan perkataan manis Chanyeol?

.

.

"Tidurlah di sini," ujar Chanyeol sambil meletakkan satu bantal dan selimut yang baru saja ia ambil dari kamarnya ke sofa. Baekhyun duduk di pinggir sofa dan menelusuri flat Chanyeol yang sangat rapi, berbeda dengan flatnya yang masih berantakan karena baru beberapa hari ia tinggali.

"Apa kau bersedia meminjamkan bajumu padaku, Chanyeol?" Baekhyun membuat gerakan mencium ketiaknya dan mengernyit, "sepertinya aku harus mandi dan mengganti bajuku."

Chanyeol beranjak menuju kamarnya sambil menunjuk pintu yang terletak di ujung ruangan, "mandilah di sana, akan kucarikan baju yang pas untukmu."

Baekhyun tersenyum senang dan segera menuju ke kamar mandi. Sepuluh menit kemudian Chanyeol mendengar Baekhyun meneriakkan namanya berkali-kali.

"Ada apa?"

"Mana handuknya, Chanyeol? Di sini tidak ada." Suara Baekhyun menggema. Chanyeol segera mengambil handuk yang ia sampirkan di samping kamar mandi.

"Buka pintunya."

Baekhyun membuka pintu kamar mandi dan Chanyeol sempat terdiam, bahu sampai setengah perut Baekhyun terlihat, kulit putih itu masih basah dan sangat seksi. Apalagi wangi sabun miliknya yang entah mengapa tercium lebih wangi dari biasanya. Aneh sekali, sebelumnya ia sama sekali tidak tertari pada bocah yang lebih muda darinya.

"Tubuhmu memang seksi sekali ya, Baekhyun." Chanyeol berkata sambil menyeringai. Baekhyun membanting pintu kamar mandi dan meneriakkan umpatan-umpatan untuk Chanyeol. "Sayang sekali, manis-manis kok sukanya bawa ember."

Kalimat terakhir Chanyeol membuat umpatan Baekhyun kian menjadi-jadi, Chanyeol hanya tertawa menanggapinya. Ia melirik jam di dindingnya, itu menunjukkan pukul sembilan. Baru saja Chanyeol mendudukkan tubuhnya ke kursi saat Baekhyun kembali berteriak memanggil namanya.

"Chanyeol! Mana baju untukku?"

"Ambil saja sendiri, memangnya aku pembantumu apa?"

Ada jeda sebentar sebelum Baekhyun menjawab, suara Baekhyun tidak sekeras sebelumnya. "Nanti kau akan berbicara mesum lagi padaku."

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, ia hanya menahan tawanya saat ia mendengar nada malu dari perkataan Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya duduk santai sambil memperhatikan pintu kamar mandi yang masih tertutup.

"Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun yang kesal karena tidak mendapat tanggapan dari Chanyeol nekat keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang melingkari pinggangnya. Ia berlari ke kamar Chanyeol secepat mungkin saat menyadari mata Chanyeol tidak lepas memandangi tubuhnya.

"Park Chanyeol mesum!"

Chanyeol tertawa terbahak-bahak saat mendengar sumpah serapah Baekhyun yang ditujukan padanya. Tawanya terhenti saat melihat ke arah backpack milik Baekhyun, bagian ujungnya sobek, mungkin itulah yang menjadi alasan mengapa kunci flat Baekhyun hilang.

"Baekhyun, tasmu sobek," ucap Chanyeol sambil mengamati tas Baekhyun. Pada saat itu Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya, membuat Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun terlihat mungil saat mengenakan kaos dan celana miliknya.

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Chanyeol. "Pantas saja kunciku hilang. Bukankah aku bisa memintanya lagi kepada pemilik flat ini ya, Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke samping saat tidak mendapat tanggapan dari Chanyeol. Ia terkejut saat mendapati jarak Chanyeol dengan dirinya hanya terpaut beberapa jengkal saja. Baekhyun mendorong kepala Chanyeol dengan kasar.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tajam.

"Aku hanya sedang heran, kenapa sabunnya tidak sewangi ini saat aku yang memakainya, ya?"

Baekhyun sangat gugup saat Chanyeol mencoba mengendus baunya lagi. Ia menggeser duduknya dan semakin terpojok. "Anu, Chanyeol. Apa kau punya makanan?"

Chanyeol tersenyum saat melihat wajah Baekhyun yang memalu, ia memasang kembali jaketnya dan beranjak dari duduknya.

"Ambil saja makanan di lemari pendingin. Aku akan berangkat ke club." Chanyeol menyempatkan diri untuk mengusap pipi Baekhyun yang menghangat. "Tolong jaga rumahku, ya?"

Setelah kepergian Chanyeol, Baekhyun menelusuri isi kulkas dan mengambil yogurt untuk dimakan. Setelah itu, dia berbaring di sofa dan berusaha untuk tidur. Tapi setelah beberapa kali mengganti posisi tidur, ia sama sekali tidak merasa kantuk. Akhirnya Baekhyun masuk ke kamar Chanyeol dan berbaring di atas kasur bersprei biru tua polos yang terpasang rapi.

Mata Baekhyun menelusuri setiap sudut kamar Chanyeol. Chanyeol sepertinya benar-benar seorang musisi. Gitar, piano, dan komputer dengan speaker di sampingnya tertata rapi di sudut ruangan. Ketika Baekhyun mendekat, ia menemukan buku yang terbuka di tengah yang bertuliskan not lagu dan liriknya. Ternyata Chanyeol juga hobi menciptakan lagu. Akhirnya setelah rasa kantuk datang menghampiri Baekhyun, akhirnya Baekhyun tertidur di kasur Chanyeol.

.

.

Jarum pendek jam berada di angka tiga saat Chanyeol pulang ke flatnya. Setelah melepas sepatu dan meletakkannya di rak, ia membawa pandangannya ke sofa dimana ada selimut yang berantakan, namun tidak ada sosok mungil yang ia tinggalkan beberapa jam yang lalu di baliknya.

Ada dua kemungkinan, Baekhyun terbangun dan sekarang ada di kamar mandi, atau anak itu tidak mendengarkan perintahnya untuk tidak tidur di kamar Chanyeol. Chanyeol segera saja berjalan menuju kamarnya karena ia yakin anak bandel itu sedang tertidur pulas di kasur kesayangannya. Seumur hidup ia tidak pernah membiarkan siapapun menempati kasurnya, bahkan kakaknya sekalipun.

Benar saja, Baekhyun sedang berbaring miring dengan posisi melintang di kasurnya, Chanyeol langsung saja mengambil bantal dari kasurnya dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi, berniat melemParkannya ke wajah Baekhyun. Namun tangan Chanyeol terhenti di udara saat melihat wajah Baekhyun yang penuh keringat dan sesekali mengerutkan dahinya. Chanyeol merasakan dadanya berdegup lebih kencang saat melihat wajah polos Baekhyun.

Kemarahan Chanyeol menyurut, ia menahan tubuh dengan satu tangannya menapak di kasur dan membungkuk di depan Baekhyun, lalu ia seka peluh-peluh di sekitar dahi Baekhyun dengan menggunakan jari-jarinya. Ia benarkan posisi tidur Baekhyun dan menyelimutinya. Jika sedang terdiam dan memejamkan matanya seperti ini, Baekhyun terlihat sangat manis. Bibir yang terkadang berkata pedas itu terbuka sedikit, benar-benar membuat Chanyeol sulit mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun terbangun karena suara alarm ponselnya, matanya masih terpejam tapi tangannya meraba-raba kasur di atas bantalnya, setelah menekan tombol yang sudah dihafalnya, Baekhyun kembali melempar ponselnya ke tempatnya lalu ia menghadapkan tubuhnya ke samping. Hidung Baekhyun kembang kempis, ia mencium bau maskulin yang terasa asing. Ketika kedua kelopak matanya terbuka, Baekhyun melihat dada bidang seseorang. Otaknya masih _blank_ karena ia baru saja bangun tidur. Setelah menyadari keberadaannya sekarang, Baekhyun sangat yakin kalau laki-laki di depannya ini pasti Park Chanyeol. Beberapa kali Baekhyun menelan ludahnya susah payah, baru pernah ia merasakan perasaan pada seorang laki-laki sampai seperti ini. Dada Chanyeol terlihat sangat seksi, pikiran Baekhyun bertanya-tanya bagaimana dengan bagian bawah lelaki di hadapannya. Ketika pandangan Baekhyun perlahan turun pada pinggul Chanyeol yang tertutupi selembar selimut, suara berat Chanyeol menghentikan niatnya.

"Kenapa kau memandangi tubuhku seperti itu?"

Karena terkejut, Baekhyun secara refleks mendongakkan wajahnya dan menemukan Chanyeol sedang memandanginya. Pipi Baekhyun menghangat, adakah yang lebih memalukan dari ketahuan memandangi tubuh seksi orang lain di saat tubuhnya sendiri tak kalah seksi? Ugh, pikiran Baekhyun sedikit bermasalah.

"Anu... itu.. Aish bukan apa-apa!" Baekhyun kesal sendiri karena tidak menemukan alasan untuk mengelak dari kenyataan. Ia bangun dari tidurnya dan duduk, bingung harus melakukan apa.

"Jangan bergerak-gerak seperti itu atau kau akan melihat bokongku, atau kau memang bermaksud melakukannya?" ucapan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun melebarkan matanya, kantuknya sudah benar-benar hilang sekarang. Ia melemParkan selimutnya ke arah Chanyeol lalu berbalik menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku?" tatapan Baekhyun pada Chanyeol penuh kecurigaan, membuat Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Memangnya kau mengarapkanku melakukan apa?"

"Kau tidur di sebelahku dengan keadaan telanjang bulat, bagaimana aku bisa aku tidak curiga?"

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk tidur di sini?" kedua alis terangkat, menggoda Baekhyun. "Sudah syukur aku tidak menendangmu dari sini."

Baekhyun terdiam karena ia kalah telak, Chanyeol benar, tidak seharusnya ia tidur di kamar orang lain, apalagi ia sudah diwanti-wanti sebelumnya. Rasanya Baekhyun malu sekali, sudah masuk ke kamar orang lain tanpa izin, menuduh orang lain, juga berpikir mesum tentang orang itu juga.

Bicara soal mesum, Baekhyun rasa ia belum pernah merasa semesum ini sebelumnya.

Ketika ia melirik kembali ke arah Chanyeol, Baekhyun melihat mata Chanyeol sudah kembali terpejam. Tidak heran kalau Chanyeol masih mengantuk saat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah sembilan. Pasti Chanyeol baru tidur beberapa jam lalu, pikir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mandi saja, daripada tergoda untuk melirik ke arah tubuh Chanyeol lagi. Ia bangun dari kasur dengan hati-hati, tidak ingin mengganggu tidur Chanyeol. Setelah berdiri, Baekhyun berbalik melihat Chanyeol sekali lagi, tapi pandangannya teralih ke arah selangkangan Chanyeol yang menonjol. Wajah Baekhyun memanas saat pikiran mesumnya kembali. Ia segera belari keluar dari kamar Chanyeol sebelum pikirannya berkelana lebih jauh lagi.

Setelah menutup kamar mandi, ia terkejut melihat wajahnya sendiri di cermin. Ia menyentuh pipinya yang terasa hangat, lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat bayangan tubuh Chanyeol kembali terbesit di pikirannya. Karena rona itu tidak hilang juga, Baekhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk segera mandi dan menjernihkan pikirannya.

Ketika keluar dari kamar mandi, Baekhyun tidak melihat Chanyeol, itu berarti Chanyeol masih tidur. Ia melirik perutnya yang mengerang terus sedari tadi, Baekhyun melangkah menuju kulkas dan hanya menemukan telur dan nasi instan. Ia mengambilnya dan memasak untuk dirinya dan Chanyeol.

Ketika Baekhyun selesai meletakkan makanan yang dibuatnya di meja makan, suara pintu berderit terdengar. Baekhyun mendongak dan melihat Chanyeol baru keluar dari kamarnya menggunakan celana pendek dan telanjang dada. Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dan segera duduk di depan piringnya.

"Kau pandai memasak?" tanya Chanyeol sambil berjalan menuju meja makan, Baekhyun menjawabnya dengan anggukan. Chanyeol duduk di hadapannya dan mengambil sendok, menyuapkan nasi dan telur dadar yang baru saja dibuat oleh Baekhyun. Setelah mengunyahnya beberapa kali kening Chanyeol mengernyit, lidahnya mencecap beberapa kali.

"Kalau tidak bisa masak bilang saja." Ujar Chanyeol sambil menatap Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang baru saja diejek tentu saja marah, ia menelan makanan yang sedang dikunyahnya sambil memberikan tatapan tajamnya pada Chanyeol.

"Aku kan hanya berusaha! Kalau kau tidak suka ya tidak usah dimakan!" setelah mengatakan itu, Baekhyun kembali menyendokkan makanan ke mulutnya. "Jangan berharap aku akan membayar untuk telur dan nasi ini, karena aku tidak akan melakukannya!"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tidak percaya, anak ini benar-benar kekurangan ajaran tentang sopan santun. Ditatap setajam itu oleh Chanyeol, Baekhyun tetap tidak peduli dan tetap menikmati makanannya. Hal itu sungguh membuat Chanyeol kesal bukan main.

"Aku sudah berbaik hati menampungmu di sini bahkan menahan untuk menendang bokongmu yang seenaknya tidur di kasur orang," ucapan lirih Chanyeol berbanding terbalik dengan ekspresi wajahnya dan makna perkataannya. Itu membuat Baekhyun menghentikan makannya dan membalas tatapan tajam Chanyeol.

"Oke, aku memang tidak akan menagih uang atas semua ini." Tangan Chanyeol menunjuk makanan yang berada di hadapannya. "Tapi tolong perhatikan sopan santunmu, Byun Baekhyun. Aku sudah jelas lebih tua darimu, tapi kau tidak menghargaiku sama sekali."

"Setelah ini selesai, keluarlah dari sini." Chanyeol meletakkan sendoknya dan berdiri, ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan membanting pintunya. Sedangkan Baekhyun yang mendengar ucapan pedas Chanyeol melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan meremas sendoknya seerat mungkin.

Baekhyun memang sering dikritik orang lain karena ketidaksopanan dan tingkahnya yang seenaknya sendiri. Tapi mendengarnya langsung dari Chanyeol rasanya lebih sakit dari biasanya. Ia beranjak sambil membawa piringnya yang masih berisi separuh makanannya, melemParkannya ke westafel dan meninggalkannya dalam keadaan berantakan.

Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi bermaksud ingin memarahi Baekhyun lagi karena suara bising yang terdengar, tapi ia mendapati Baekhyun yang sedang membuka pintu flatnya dengan tas punggung yang tersampir di salah satu bahunya, anak itu membanting pintu dengan keras, membuat Chanyeol menghela nafas kasar. Ia berjalan menuju ke ruang tamu dan mendapati bantal dan selimut yang tadi malam berada di sofa kini tergeletak di lantai dengan jejak sepatu di beberapa bagiannya. Baekhyun benar-benar brutal. Tapi Chanyeol menyuakinya.

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah membukakan Baekhyun pintu dan mempersilahkannya masuk, Kyungsoo mendengar omelan Baekhyun sampai kupingnya panas. Bahkan satu cup es krim yang diminta Baekhyun tadi sudah meleleh karena ditinggal pemiliknya mengoceh sendiri.

"Bisa-bisanya dia berkata padaku seperti itu. Bicara dengan cara baik-baik padaku kan bisa, kenap – "

"Kau tidak akan bisa jika diajari secara baik-baik, Baek," sela Kyungsoo saat Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menghentikan gerutuannya. Sedangkan Baekhyun yang mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo langsung terdiam dan berpikir.

"Benar juga. Tapi kan – "

"Tidak ada kata tapi, Baekhyun. Kukira kau juga sudah keterlaluan padanya. Kau itu menyukai Chanyeol, maka dari itu kau selalu berkata kasar padanya. Aku tahu kau akan bertindak seperti itu jika sedang gugup."

"Tidak, Kyungsoo. Aku tidak menyukainya."

"Katakan itu pada orang yang membicarakan dada, bokong, dan selangkangan orang lain berkali-kali. Kau tertarik pada Chanyeol dari segi seksual dan perasaan, Baekhyun."

Ini kedua kalinya Baekhyun terdiam saat Kyungsoo menyela ucapannya. Kali ini Baekhyun berpikir sedikit lama. Ia menyilangkan kakinya di atas sofa dan menyangga wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Otaknya memproyeksi kejadian-kejadian sejak ia bertemu dengan Chanyeol hingga kejadian terakhir yang membuatnya naik darah.

"Kutebak kau sedang berpikiran mesum lagi tentang Chanyeol, kan?" tanya Kyungsoo saat melihat ekspresi aneh di wajah Baekhyun.

"Apa aku benar-benar suka padanya, ya?" ucap Baekhyun lirih, menanyakan pertanyaan itu pada dirinya sendiri. Ia menggigiti ujung jari kelingkingnya sambil berusaha untuk berpikir.

"Kalau kau sedang jatuh cinta, hatimu pasti mengenali perasaan itu, Baek."

Baekhyun ingin sekali mencium Kyungsoo bertubi-tubi saat temannya itu sedang berpikiran bijak seperti ini.

"Yak! Kenapa kau memberiku es krim encer seperti ini?"

"Apa otakmu berganti dengan otak ikan? Kau sendiri yang terus saja berbicara tanpa henti dan mengabaikan es krimnya," tukas Kyungsoo sambil menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan menuduh, sedangkan Baekhyun langsung saja berdiri saat teringat sesuatu.

"Ya Tuhan! Ikanku belum kuberi makan!"

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika Chanyeol keluar dari flatnya, ia melihat Baekhyun sedang berlari menuju flatnya sendiri dan buru-buru membuka pintu. Chanyeol menebak Baekhyun pasti baru saja menemui pemilik flat dan meminjam kunci cadangan. Chanyeol berdiri di pintu yang belum sempat Baekhyun tutup dan melihat Baekhyun tengah berdiri mengamati akuariumnya.

"Ya Tuhan! Ikanku, ikanku, ikanku!"

Pekikan Baekhyun menarik perhatian Chanyeol untuk masuk lebih dalam ke flat Baekhyun. Ia melongok ke dalam akuarium dan melihat beberapa ikan mengambang di permukaan air. Gerakan berisik Baekhyun mengalihkan atensi Chanyeol dari ikan-ikan yang sudah mati itu kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun kembali ke depan akuarium dan mengambil ikan yang mengambang itu satu persatu.

"Donghae-ya, maafkan aku ya. Kau jadi mati begini," ujar Baekhyun pada ikan mati di tangannya, "lagian tidak makan sehari saja kenapa harus mati, sih?"

Suara tawa Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun menyadari bahwa Chanyeol berada di sebelahnya. Ia melemParkan ikan-ikan yang sebelumnya berada di tangannya ke dalam ember bocor yang belum sempat ia buang.

"Kak Chanyeol?" panggil Baekhyun dengan ragu-ragu.

Mendengar Baekhyun yang memanggilnya dengan sopan, Chanyeol malah tersenyum geli. Baekhyun terlihat manis sekali saat memanggilnya seperti itu. Ia tidak berniat membahas perubahan sikap Baekhyun padanya karena ia tahu Baekhyun merasa tidak nyaman sekarang.

"Mau kutemani membeli ikan yang baru?"

Pertanyaan menggiurkan dari Chanyeol membuat mata Baekhyun berbinar, Chanyeol sungguh menyukai itu. Ia tersenyum manis pada Baekhyun dan dibalas dengan senyuman yang tidak kalah manis.

"Chanyeol, kau harus bertanggung jawab!" ujar Baekhyun tiba-tiba. Chanyeol tentu saja terkejut karena Baekhyun kembali lagi ke mode nakalnya. Baru saja anak itu memanggilnya dengan sopan, sekarang sudah tidak lagi.

"Bertanggung jawab atas apa?"

"Kau harus jadi pacarku! Kau tidak boleh menolak karena aku tahu kau juga menyukaiku!" ucap Baekhyun dengan senyum yang yang membuat Chanyeol sulit untuk menahan keinginannya untuk mencium Baekhyun.

Dan Chanyeol melakukannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **EPILOG**

Pergantian tahun selalu menjadi acara yang meriah. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun merayakannya di flat Chanyeol, mereka duduk berdampingan di sofa dekat kaca. Sebelumnya Baekhyun berencana merayakan tahun baru dengan teman-temannya, namun karena bujukan Chanyeol, sekarang Baekhyun hanya duduk-duduk manis di rumah.

"Chanyeol, ciumnya nanti saja. Dasar mesum!" Baekhyun menjauhkan wajah Chanyeol yang terus saja menciumi wajahnya. Ia juga berusaha melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol dari pinggangnya. "Lihat saja kembang apinya dulu, Chanyeol."

"Tidak mau, aku juga selalu melihat kembang api saat sedang menciummu."

"Dasar bibir tipis, tukang bohong."

"Yang bibirnya tipis itu kau baek. Tapi tenang saja, bibirmu akan menebal beberapa saat lagi."

Baekhyun tidak sempat protes karena Chanyeol sudah mengunci bibirnya dengan ciuman. Baekhyun yang sebenarnya senang jika Chanyeol menciumnya itu tersenyum dalam ciumannya dan menarik leher Chanyeol mendekat. Ia membalas ciuman Chanyeol dengan sama lembutnya.

" **I love you..."**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **END**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **THANKS FOR READING**

 **LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **NOTE BY #CHANBAEKID**

 **Mohon readers memberi tahu jika merasa pernah membaca cerita yang serupa dan mirip, karena CIC tidak sempat mengecek satu per satu fanfic yang masuk. Jadi mohon bantuannya bila sekiranya ada unsur plagiat. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya**


End file.
